AZ HitsugayaHinata
by KoreanGal5
Summary: 26 one-shots about Hitsugaya and Hinata. Dedicated to Tsukihime Nee because she inspired me to do an A-Z story because she is too. Also dedicated to all my other favorite authors.
1. Apple of My Eye

**Don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Please review!**

**(P.S. I didn't put full names because I wanted it to be mysterious!)

* * *

**

~His Point of View (PoV)~

She rolled her lavender eyes and went back to kneading the dough, her straight, mid-back-length raven ponytail gently flowing. She owned a bakery, which I visited often. Her sky blue shirt has its sleeves rolled up while she gets supplies. Her family had left her in the streets claiming she was "too soft-hearted for the company." Her knee-length, purple skirt flows as she walks around the kitchen, getting ingredients and sticking stuff in ovens. The company itself was a fighting style and anatomy one. A long, spotless white apron covers her outfit. They won all the competitions using a combat skill they called "jyuken" that used the pressure points and used the money to conduct researches about anatomy. **(He doesn't know she was heiress.)**

Me? My spiky, never-stays-down white hair and turquoise eyes don't seem to stand out compared to her looks. She stopped by some tables and left drinks. I work in a company that fights a group of outlaws. She called out to one of her friends who had stopped by. I'm a leader of one of the squads and whenever I have too much paperwork, I bring some down to this small bakery and have an apple pie while working. She laughed aloud; the joyous, soft sound was musical. The owner is very easy to get along with and is more observant than you would give her credit for. She bade her friend a polite good-bye before scurrying off to do some more baking. After I visited a few times, she knew my name, my favorite pie, drink, and would often help me with some of the paperwork if she had some free time.

I looked around, the café. It was pretty much empty. Rush hour had passed and she wiped sweat off with the back of her hand, sighing a bit. Although it was hard work, it was obvious she enjoyed it. You could tell by the smile she had when someone complimented her creations or when you saw the determination on her face while she's working. The last of the customers left within the next five minutes, until it was just us two, alone.

She walked over to my table; without any words, I slid a small stack of papers toward her as she took the seat across from me. We had gotten pretty close over the visits I took and occasionally, I'd bring over a worker of mine as well. I finished looking over a report, when I noticed her eying me. It was this motherly instinct she had.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked bluntly. "Your ribs are showing and I know for a fact that eating too much fattening foods is not good for you."

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Hai. **(Yes.)** I know that too." I paused for a moment to take a drink, closing my eyes. "The last time I ate…" I thought for a moment. "It was the last time I came here."

She looked at me in horror. "That was three days ago!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

She rolled her eyes and then went to the kitchen. She came back with a tray of food. A baked potato, some spaghetti, an apple, and a glass of water filled the tray. "Nutrition is very important! It's ba-" she said, just before tripping. Another fact about her, she was pretty light and graceful on her feet, but she was a total klutz, which was pretty contradictory. Anyways, I quickly grabbed her around the waist while pulling the tray away from her. I held her close to my body and balanced the meal. After a minute, she blinked. Then she blushed, automatically, and started apologizing. I rolled my eyes and patted her head.

"Daijoubou." **(It's okay.)** I walked to the table, sat down, and took a bite of the apple. She blinked again and then took a seat across from me. After the meal, I tried to pay for it. Keyword: tried. She declared it was on the house, helped me carry the stacks of work to the company, and then went home, waving to me until she was unseen. As I lay in bed that night, I wondered what she would be doing at that second…

~Her PoV~

It's so dark. Is that a door? I think that's a hammock and toilet over there…I don't know what to do. Footsteps?…I think so. I can't think straight. Is the door open now? Who's there? It's so hot in here. That guy. What's he doing? Why aren't I home in bed? What's he doing now?

What's he holding my arm for? Now, I'm too cold. What's he reaching for? Don't touch me! Get away! I want to be home! Leave me alone! Someone! Save me! Please…

~His PoV~

I woke up this morning in a vicious mood. It's been three days since I had last seen her. That worries me…I yanked open the door after getting ready. "What?" I barked. The worker ringed his hands, nervously stuttering something out about someone's kidnapping. I dismissed him while going to the debriefing room.

The commander gave us the orders and told us the plan. Lieutenant and I were to go in and get the victim while the rest of Squad 10 were to distract them. With swift nods, we quickly got ready and drove to a safe distance towards the facility. We stealthily approached the factory for a mile. Then, the first of Squad 10 charged. A few seconds later, the next wave went while Lieutenant and I hooked a rope to the roof and ran towards the prisoner area. We knocked out a guard and stole his keys. The prisoners of this gang were always used as ransoms, test subjects, and sometimes shields. We began to look through all the cells. It was despicable which was why infiltrating and getting prisoners back home was a top priority. We opened cells, checking if anyone was there. Sometimes, the prisoners could give us vital information too. So far, most of them were empty. I had once been one of the tortured ones. There had only been one prisoner, a male. I should know. Lieutenant had taken him while I searched for more prisoners. I should know that it's painful to watch someone you love be tortured. I came to the last room.

A dark feeling twisted in my stomach. I reached for the door handle. My heart fluttered, like when I was around her. I turned the knob and pulled it open. It took everything in my power not to empty my lunch on the floor right there; for all I know, they could take a DNA sample from it. Then, I felt like destroying the one who did this.

I had just thought that she was sick, but whenever I visited her home, she never answered. I had always assumed that she had just been asleep, but…she was right here. She looked too pale. She had always been pale before, but it had been a healthy pale. Now, she was deathly white. Her hair had lost its shine and had become a dull shade. Her eyes were empty and fully white. Her nose looked broken and her mouth was dry and cracked. Cuts and bruises littered her whole body. Her clothes—or what was left of it—was tattered and was caked with blood. Her breathing was shallow and she looked like she was barely clinging to life itself.

"H-Hi…ts-" she started to say.

"Don't talk!" I said, trying to not panic. "Do you think you can move?" She barely shook her head, her eyes slightly closing. "Try and stay awake! Just a few minutes!"

She nodded the slightest bit. I carried her **(bridal-style)** wary of how light she was. Whoever caused this, was going to pay. Big time.

After escaping, we retreated and I returned her to the hospital. It turns out that she had been kidnapped just as she was passing by her store. During the fight, she had wounded THE leader, killed several of his strongest lackeys, killed numerous of the lesser lackeys, and had killed more on the way to the hideout. It also turned out that she had once been an heiress. I visited her a lot. A lot of the others in the squads did too.

"You're getting popular," I once told her. She blushed and brushed it off, diverting the attention. It also turned out, that she hated the hospital food. "Come on," I told her. "Nutrition is important. I learned that from the best." She rolled her eyes, but took a bite anyways.


	2. Books

**Don't own Naruto or Bleach. Wish I did…**

* * *

~No One's Point of View (PoV)~

As sensei **(teacher)** droned on for the last few minutes, everyone anticipated the bell. As soon as it rang, most of the students bolted out of the door. Unlike the rest, Hyuga Hinata carefully packed up, double-checking her notes. Painfully shy and quiet, she spent much of her time studying for who-know-shy. Her baggy clothes seemed to make her klutzy-looking, but she was, in fact, very athletic.

Another one who did not rush out the door was Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was the most popular kid in school, having the best grades from the boys and being very athletic, despite his small stature. He walked out slowly, as if still half-asleep from the lecture. He glanced around, his hands in his pockets.

"Oi!~" **(Hey!~)** he half-yelled.

Hinata looked around shyly before quietly murmuring, "M-Me?"

"Your books are under your desk," he said shortly before heading to the door. She checked and pulled the books out.

"Oh arigato!" **(thank you)** she called out after him as he neared the door. He paused for a moment. He nodded at her before leaving, deciding he liked her blush and small smile. He left oblivious to his growing feelings. That day, Hinata wrote a small journal entry.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

_ Today, her talked to me! 3 I'm really glad. ^///^ At least he knows I exist. Maybe one day, I may talk to him whole-heartedly. 3 I hope so!_

That night, he dreamt of her, and as he woke up, he found himself wondering what she was doing…

* * *

**That was so short. Sorry. I hope the others will be better. I really want to write K, but I want to write in order. (P.S. My K idea came from what is now my icon.)**


	3. Crosswalk

**Do not own ****Naruto**** or ****Bleach****. (Hope you don't mind Tsukihime Nee!) **

**Momo is 3 years older than Hinata and Hitsugaya in this one.

* * *

**

"Hitsugaya-san?" she called out cautiously. She heard a groan nearby. It was tradition, you see. Hitsugaya's cousin, Momo, had set him up with a girl his age in the same medical course she took; this was Hinata. Hinata walked to the alley, careful of any lingering evil. Hinata had skipped three years of the medical courses because of her medical knowledge and, thus, was in the same course as Momo. She gasped in horror at what she was seeing. At first, the date started terribly awkward, but they had gotten to really like each other. She knelt by Hitsugaya's bruised form taking out a purple handkerchief. As tradition, Hitsugaya and Mom would walk Hinata home starting from a nearby crosswalk. After a while, Momo declared that they needed some "alone time together" and walked home alone while Hitsugaya continued to walk Hinata home. Hinata dabbed his wounds gently. Despite going out, however, Hinata seemed uncomfortable calling Hitsugaya "Toshiro" claiming it was embarrassing.

Hitsugaya hissed at the pain. Hinata flinched slightly, before resuming the method a bit more gently. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Don't be so worried! I'll be fine!" He gave her a reassuring grin, making her heart flutter. She blushed before pulling an arm over her shoulder.

Together, they limped towards Momo and Hitsugaya's house **(because it's closer)**. Shocked, Momo ushered them both inside, hurriedly.

"Don't bother waiting for me anymore," Hinata said, in her "doctor mode."

"Baka," **(Idiot)** he muttered before closing eyes and falling asleep, "I'm always going to wait for you whether you want me to or not, at the crosswalk."


	4. Doodle

**Do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**

~No One's Point of View (PoV)~

Hinata Hyuga always had a habit of doodling in class. Despite that fact, she was forever getting perfect grades so the teachers left her alone. She would often tutor her friends, in awe of her knowledge, some more open then others. She was very talented. Her long dark hair was waist long and pin straight. Her eyes were a soft lavender tint and never showed any impatience or anger. Her nickname was "Dreamer" for she was prone to daydream and have others daydream of her (as an idol). Of course, it was only natural that one day her friends became curious of it.

"Just what is it you doodle anyways?" Hitsugaya Toshiro asked. Somehow he had been nominated **(coughforcedcough) **to ask her. He was a little short for his age and had a unique appearance, quite the opposite of Hinata's. His white hair stuck up randomly while his aquamarine eyes were cold, blank to most except Hinata in particular. He was also nicknamed the "Ice Prince" for he was quite cold, except to several people. He also had a knack for getting answers out of people, force or not. She seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Hmmm…Nothing special, I suppose," she stated.

"What's with the pause then?" he asked, trying to pry the answer out.

"Nothing special," she replied nonchalantly, and without missing a beat continued. "Those behind the door shouldn't crouch so close. They'll become injured." A loud crash was heard along with a punch and the door slamming open.

There stood some of her friends from Karakura High **(Everyone is her friend.)**: Ichigo, Rukia, Sado "Chad", Orihime, Renji, Matsumoto, Momo, Uryuu, and Ichigo's adopted hentai **(pervert)** brother, Kon, with a large bump on his head. Ichigo had been the one who had slammed the door, but Kon was the one who jumped up, ran towards Hinata with tears streaming. Kon looked a lot like Ichigo. Kon's hair, however, was closer to a yellow and did not frown or scowl every second. They both had the same brown eyes. "Chad" was an African-American who often thought of Hinata as a younger sister, or in occasion, as a mother. Rukia was beautiful, cold, and was a good actress. Orihime and Matsumoto were cousins, Matsumoto being older. Kon liked both of them. Renji and Ichigo had similar personalities, though Renji had spiky red hair. Uryuu was the intellectual type with a good knack for creating dresses. Momo was Hitsugaya's adopted sister. She was really sweet and would often hang out with Hinata.

As Kon ran to Hinata, some of the girls, as in Rukia, Momo (the older protective girl she is), and Matsumoto, punched Kon for "trying to violate Hina-chan!" while Ichigo demanded to get answers, expecting a large fight.

"Dmn!t! What is it you draw all the time?" he asked loudly, slamming his hands down a nearby desk for emphasis.

"What's today's date? February 13 right?" Hinata asked. She blatantly seemed to ignore Ichigo's request. Just as he was about to interrupt, she continued, "You'll see tomorrow. Promise." Hinata was not one to leave with empty promises. Everyone knew that. So, grudgingly, Ichigo and the others awaited the next day.

The day was peaceful, Valentine's Day that is. As she had promised, they did see the pictures she "doodled" as well as everyone else in the school. On everyone's locker, were several pictures of himself or herself. It was amazing, seeing how they looked through her eyes. Things that they had not noticed were now being found: Ichigo's determined glint in his eye, Rukia's secret aura, Chad's quiet consideration, Uryuu's thoughtful analysis's, Matsumoto's mischievous glint, and more. Not a hair was out of place, unless it was supposed to be. The shadows were pronounced enough as to show the difference, but not dark enough to extract from the beauty of the drawing itself. In corners, there were little notes, often a date, most likely when she drew it, and smaller notes. Some of the other comments included: "Matsumoto-chan eating pocky." "Chad-kun seems extra tired today. I wonder what's wrong." "Ichigo-kun must be annoyed today." "Momo-chan, I wish you could see the amazing things I see about you." Things of that sort. The only one who had not found any drawings in his locker was Hitsugaya. It was almost lunch, and though he didn't show it, he was slightly disappointed as to not find any drawings of himself.

The bell rang, everyone filing out quickly. Hinata hesitantly took a notebook out of her packed bag. Hitsugaya continued to pack, slightly slower than usual, though only Hinata had noticed. She held out the notebook to Hitsugaya. It was black, a little worn, showing lots of use.

"A-Ano…**(U-Umm…)** This is for you H-Hitsugaya-kun," she said nervously. He lifted an eyebrow, slightly confused, before taking it into his hand. He opened it and turned to her, before finding out that she had bolted as soon as he had taken hold of it. He flipped through the pages, amazed. Each one was different. Some _looked_ similar but were not.

The first one was of him in thought, slightly scowling with a far-away look in his eye. _That was the day that I was thinking of my feelings!_ he thought, seeing the date. He recalled trying to think of every experience he had had with her and comparing it with the same experience with other girls.

The second viewed him eating chocolate pocky, holding the box in one hand and chewing on one absentmindedly. That was the day Hinata had given him pocky, the first time he had tried it. He banned the thought trail, getting embarrassed about the indirect kiss she had unknowingly given him.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"**Here try some Hitsugaya-kun!" she had suggested. She held the pocky stick in front of his face, him not very enthusiastic. They were at the park with their other friends. She sat at a low branch, him across from her. The others sat/stood on the ground below, all off in their own conversations. She rolled her eyes and took a bite. **

"**See. Not poisoned, not evil. It's sweet," Hinata said, unceremoniously (VERY unusually actually) slipped it into his mouth. He had not noticed the indirect kiss, but by now the others had turned their attention to them and smirked and/or tried to hide their giggles. Hinata, innocent as she was, was confused, deciding it was unimportant.**

"**Not bad, ne? ****(right?)****" she had said, smiling a bit. He tried to be unaware of the fact that she looked very kawaii (cute) at that second and nodded. She tossed the rest of the box at him before climbing up the tree. Soon, she sat at one of the top branches, squinting her eyes at the sun. She looked down and smiled.**

**After hanging out, they split apart, going separate ways, Momo gushing about something that Hitsugaya wasn't listening to. **

"**Oi! ****(Hey!)**** Shiro-chan!~" she whined. "If I'm talking about your indirect kiss with Hina-chan then you should at least listen!"**

"**What are you talking about! I did not, Bedwetter!" he retorted. In his mind, he shifted through the memory, before realizing he did, stopping cold. Momo took one look at him and burst out laughing.

* * *

**

**End of Flashback…

* * *

**

The third showed him blushing slightly, glaring at the ground pointlessly. _When I realized that I did like her…_he thought simply.

There was a picture of him in the rain next, head tilted upward, eyes shut, and umbrella on the floor.

There were many more pictures. All of them unique and intricate with a lot of thought.

The next day, Hitsugaya led Hinata alone before starting off awkwardly.

"I like your doodles. You were really good with them…" Hinata looked confused as to where this was going. Hitsugaya grew frustrated.

"Ah! Forget it! I love you," he said simply. Then, he kissed her.


	5. Emergency

**Do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**

~Hitsugaya's PoV~

"Oh please! It's not an emergency. It's just th-*crash*-Hanabi-chan! *crackle* Hi-*crackle*-don't co-*crackle*-safe! Do-*cough*-k? *cough* The phone line went dead. I could hear my blood pounding in my head. Hurriedly, I called 911 and left an address before shoving my shoes on. I began running, nearly crashing into Momo on her evening jog.

"Watch where you're going! Shiro-chan, are you lis-" She took a look at my face and stopped abruptly.

"Fire," I said unnervingly, before running.

I ran. I ran the entire two blocks to her modest home. It had been a white two-story home that was warm and cozy. It was simple yet elegant. It had been so amazing. And now it was on fire. Smoke poured from every window. Her brother and sister stood outside. They explained how they managed to escape, but were not able to go inside. The door had been jammed.

Disregarding my safety, I threw a (very large) rock at a window and jumped in after it, just as a fire truck rounded the corner. I ran inside, calling her name and before long, I heard coughing. She was trying to find her siblings, not realizing that they were safe. Just as I saw her, she fell forward, having breathed in too much smoke. I picked her up, an arm around my shoulder, and dragged her towards the window, barely dodging the falling debris.

Blood pounded in my ears. I was aware of the shallow breathing that wasn't my own. I had to hurry, of that I was sure. I made it to the door and kicked it. I rushed out, only to find something falling above us. I pushed her out and was able to register one last thought before the falling debris was upon me. _She's safe._

I woke up to the steady sound of the heart monitor. Blank white tiles on the ceiling, white walls, and an anesthetic smell. Hospital. I tried to sit up, only to find her next to me. She was in a patient's gown with a too large jacket on her shoulders. _Her brother's?_ Asleep with her hair, spreading out beneath her like a halo, it drew attention to some of the bandages on her head. She loosely clutched my hand and was asleep.

I hesitantly clenched my hand in hers and began to cry. Why was I _crying_? I feel so happy. Why _am I_ crying? She woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's okay to cry," she said, soothingly. She hesitantly put her hand on my shoulder. I hugged her, burying my face into the crook of her neck. She arranged us so that she was sitting on the bed and I was on her lap. She rubbed my back soothingly. Was this what it was like to have a mother? It was nice. _So tired._ My eyes drooped. My head fell in her lap after a while. _So heavy._ Black tinted the edges of my vision. She rearranged us again. She sat on my pillow while I lay my head in her lap and clung onto one of her hands. My other hand laid casually on her lap; her other hand brushed my hair gently in a relaxing way.

"You're safe," I muttered. She lifted my face with one hand, holding my cheek in a motherly fashion.

"It's all because of you. Arigatou. **(Thank you.)**" She smiled. She hugged me, and after a while, I just leaned on her. Her back against the headboard, holding me in her lap. My head on her chest, listening to her steady heart beat. _So soothing._ She let me cling onto her, like a child. _Nata-chan…Ai _**(Love)**_..Do I…?_

~No One's PoV~

He drifted off in this position, not noticing the blush on her face or the fact that he had been in the emergency room sedated.

* * *

**To those who didn't get it, I hear that you get kind of different when sedated, so that's why he was being so off, like crying and acting like a child. **

**Translation of Hinata at beginning: "Oh please! It's not an emergency. It's just that—Hanabi-chan! Hitsugaya! Don't come. Stay safe. Do not come ok?**


	6. Family

**Do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**

~Hinata's PoV~

The next-door neighbors had just moved out and only a few weeks later, the new ones moved in. There were 3 males and 3 females. They weren't all entirely related biologically. There was Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Isamu **(bravery)**, Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Kodomo **(child)**. Kenpachi (Pachi-san) was Yachiru's (Chiru-chan) uncle. Byakuya (Bya-san) was Rukia's (Ki-chan) brother in law, although she called him Onii-sama **(older brother in formal way)**. Momo (Mo-chan) was Hitsugaya's (Gaya-san) adopted oniichan (older sister).

They all lived together because of financial and work reasons. They all worked for the same company. They often bickered. There were endless arguments. Sometimes, it was pointless, about make-up or some candy. Others were financial debates. In the end, they all backed each other up. I envied that.

I often hung out with Gaya-san, mainly because we were both quiet and had numerous topics to which we had much to say about, philosophical ideas usually. We both wanted to become psychologists. Sometimes we would talk about our families. He often thought that as annoying as they all were, they were worth it in the end. I thought that my family was distant, like branches on a tree; we were far apart, and only were together in the beginning, in the roots, until my Okaa-san died, until the trunk branched off.

Once, everyone was out and we were talking about our wishes. Pachi-san wanted to have an exhilarating "battle-to-the-death." Byaku-san wanted an "epiphany about the world and our lives." Ki-chan wanted to be the best she could be and Mo-chan agreed. Chiru-chan wanted a new dollhouse with tons of cute dolls. Gaya-san wanted to understand little kids. He said it with determination in his eye and a sheepish face, completed with a slight blush.

When they turned to me, I thought for a moment. _What did I want?_ Then, I answered, "I want a family. It doesn't have to be biological. They just have to care for and love one another. It has to be real. I don't want such a distanced family, y'know?" They all gave their own special smile, before glancing at Gaya-san. I asked what it was about. Everyone bolted into the house, with not-so-good excuses, leaving the two of us together.

He rolled his eyes and gave me with a long kiss, making me turn a dark shade of red and a bumbling baka **(idiot)**. He kissed me again, shorter this time, to make me be quiet, which worked by the way. With a smile and slight blush, he asked, "How many kids do you want in our family?" He listened to me try and make a comprehendible sentence and watched me get flustered.

* * *

**I know this was short. Anyways, I'm on a roll! Let's hope I keep updating. I want to finish this!**


	7. Go!

**Do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**

~Hinata's PoV~

"Go!" he yelled furiously. "Leave me and get help for yourself!" I ignored him and continued to trudge on, adjusting his arm around my shoulder. My leg throbbed where I had been shot and I could tell that the bullet would definitely infect his shoulder and need major surgery.

"Oi! **(Hey!)** Are you listening to me? Listen to your senpai **(upper-class man)**, you baka! **(idiot!)** My life isn't worth yours!" he yelled.

"It is to me! You've helped me ever since I got this job. When I was tired, you would jeopardize the mission to let me rest. Whenever I've had a single bit of doubt, you always erased it with that confident smirk of yours. You'd help me in ways you wouldn't even realize and leaving you here? What type of thanks is that? I'm going to bring you there even if it costs me my life and whether you like it or not!" I threw back at him. "So, shut up and let me save your life!"

He gave a half-hearted smirk at my direction before starting to close his eyes.

"You know, I'm glad I was your partner," he said softly, "Hinata-chan." That was the first and last time he called me that.

"Don't you dare die on me. Don't you dare go," I warned.

"Gomennasai **(Sorry)**, I don't remember you being my taicho **(captain)**," he said. He kissed me on my cheek, making me lose my thought process for a second.

"We're almost there; hold on!" I said desperately. "You'll be ok!"

* * *

"Don't go!" I yelled loudly, waking up from my slumber. I sat there for a moment, wiping the endless stream of tears from my cheeks.

"Why did you have to leave? Why didn't you stay with me?" I questioned to the empty room. I resisted choking up. "Why did you have to?

"Go?…

* * *

**This is probably one of, if not the, shortest one-shots. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Happiness

**Do not own Naruto or Bleach. As often as I can use it, I'm going to use His and Her PoV. I hope none of you get confused. In all of my one-shots in this A-Z challenge, they aren't Shinigami. The uniform may be the same though, like in this one.

* * *

**

~His PoV~

We sat together on a railing, watching the sunset paint the sky. We were talking together, merely enjoying our company as partners and as friends. We both wore our uniform, a black kimono and sword(s) strapped on our backs, unlike most. I wore my white haori over it. My right arm was wrapped in bandages, having been injured earlier trying to apprehend a certain enemy. We had failed, but we had foiled their plans for now.

"Shiawase? **(Happiness?) **It has two types?" My eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah! There are two types of happiness: one for others and one for selfishness." She gave a small smile looking at me.

"What does it matter?"

"It's our job(s) to help people become happy once again. Besides, didn't you know, Fuyu **(Winter)**?" This time her eyebrows were raised, questioning me.

"Know what?"

"The one for selfishness isn't nearly as good as the one for others."

"How?"

"Well the one for selfishness can make you lonely. The one for others is much more satisfying. It can bring others closer to you too. But…" She trailed off, staring at the sky.

"But what?"

"Fuyu, have you ever heard that 'Love is a double-edged sword'?" She stared at the field of flowers in front of us.

"Yeah; what about it?"

"Happiness is sort of the same way. It's a different sort of pain though. It's in your heart too, but happiness can make people leave." Her hand was placed on her breast, on her heart.

"Tch. If you really are happy for someone, it shouldn't matter." I snorted, looking the other way from her. _Like I do…_

"You don't get it, Fuyu." Her eyebrows were knitted together.

"I do." I retorted. She stared at me for a bit.

"You don't." She said this shortly as though she was ending the conversation.

"I do! I have to stay away from someone I love because she loves someone else." I told her, looking away to hide the envy from her. 'It's you!' I wanted to yell. I glanced at her. She sighed, holding her head in hands.

"That's not what I'm talking about. It's…I…Never mind. Can you promise me something?" She hesitantly laid her hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I turned to her, letting her hand stay.

"Promise me that you'll live. No matter what." _Huh?_

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Promise me. Please." She begged of me. I reluctantly agreed. She smiled, letting her hand fall.

"What's going on?" I demanded that she tell me what was going on, holding her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.

"Thank goodness. It'll be ok. Everything will be ok." She murmured this, a faraway look in her eye. Her hands were in her lap, overturned so her palms were hidden. Her hands were in fists, her knuckles turning white with pressure.

"Tell me!" I shook her a little, afraid of what she was saying. Her hands relaxed, one of them on my shoulder. Her warm hand calmed me a little, but the look was still in her eyes.

"I've got to go." She stood up. I stood up with her, letting my arms fall to my sides. I watched her walk away a little. She was only a few yards away before I abruptly ran behind her, grabbing her by the elbow gently, but tight enough that she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Promise me too." The words rushed out of me before I realized it. She knew exactly what I was talking about. She turned to me, smiling softly with teary eyes. She reached her free arm out and pulled on my elbow, leading me somewhere. It would be too late before I realized that she never did promise.

We were at a small park. It was mainly a grassy area with a few benches. Few people lingered and those who did left soon, obviously busy. We were only blocks away from our quarters, where both of us worked. She pulled me to a bench near a more secluded part of the park. There, she let her silent tears fall. I wiped them with my thumbs, letting my palms rest on her cheeks. The sun disappeared behind the treetops, letting the moon appear. It was a full moon. The leaves flew on the slight breeze as well as flower petals. The moonlight seemed to illuminate her beauty and the petals seemed to emphasize her innocence. Slowly, both of us leaned in, nervous to the core. She pulled away slowly, blushing. I pulled away too. We walked back to the headquarters, both too nervous to say anything. We dropped our swords off in the armory and I walked her to her room, waiting for her to sleep. She fell in bed in a tank top and shorts.

**(Next paragraph is boring and not really needed.)**

The room was made of blues, purples, and white. A bed was pushed in the corner, underneath a window, her head closest to the corner. A door led to her personal bathroom. A desk stood on the other side of the door, papers stacked upon it with a lamp and a cup with pens and pencils resting in the corner. A wooden chair was tucked underneath it. Beside it was a wardrobe for her clothes and uniforms. A wastebasket stood on the other side, next to the door. The last wall was mostly bare. No furniture stood against it. However, all over it pictures were tacked. Most were of her and other people. Off to one side was an old picture of her and her family. She often did not like talking about them, but judging from her reactions. She still loved them. In the very center was a picture of her kissing me. Someone had taken it in secret and given it to her. Though I do like her, that picture was of her kissing me luck for a tournament, not because she loved me. I had won it "by myself," so she says, but secretly I think it was all because of her.

I watched over her, pulling up the chair at her desk, until I was sure she was asleep. I leaned over, letting my lips meet her forehead. Next thing I know, her heartbeat sounds by my ear. _Thump! Thump!_ She was strong, no doubt about it. She had grabbed me, pulling me down and flipping me so that I was between her and the wall. My heart raced faster. I had no doubt that one of my rare full-blown blushes was spreading across my face now. (My microscopic blushes were more common now.) The blanket was bunched up at the bottom of the bed. Her bare legs were tangled in mine. One arm was on my back, a little beneath my neck. The other was wrapped around my head and kept my head pressed against her chest. Her head was on mine and I could feel her warm breath on my hair. Her clothes did little to hide her figure and with her pressed so close against me, my blush seemed that much bigger.

I tried to untangle myself, but only succeeded in making her stir slightly. Her grip turned looser, allowing me to sit up. I turned to her sleepy eyes. Her eyes fluttered, obviously still half-asleep.

"Stay? Please?" She sat up as well, looking at me with her deep eyes. I nodded, feeling my blush extend a bit more, before pulling the quilt around the two of us. She pulled me close again, her grip less binding. It would only be later that I would finally relax, almost asleep. Still half-asleep, I could gently feel her pulling away from me, her warmth leaving as well.

"Nata…Hinata…" I called her name out, searching for her presence. I groped around for her, managing to catch her arm. I could practically feel her smile as she slipped back in bed, stroking my hair.

"Aishiteru. **(I love you.)** I'll hold you to your promise…Toshiro. Don't forget about what we talked about." She slipped away from me, calling me by my name for the first and last time. There was a gentle pressure against my lips before she seemed to disappear.

The next day, she would be found dead in a warehouse, giving up her life. She would be giving up her life for an antidote. The antidote would be used to cure the slow, unnoticeable poison that would soon be found attacking my heart and lungs as well as most of my other muscles. The poison would be from none other than the cut on my arm. The murderer? It would be none other than her own father.

The next day, the picture of the two of us would be gone, found with her. It would be in her shirt pocket, close to her heart. The word "Aishiteru" would be found on the front. It would be written in a silver marker, shown clearly. On the back, "Shiawase" would be written, made by unique ink that only she used. The color of the night sky.

* * *

**I know. It is sort of depressing. I find it very interesting that this title is "Happiness" because this isn't very…uh…happy. Anyways, Aki is supposed to be Momo because in Life and Death Hinata refers to Momo as Aki while Toshiro is Fuyu. Anyways, I'll try to update as much as possible before school once again starts. Hope to hear from my fans later.**


	9. Ice Cream or I Got It

**Do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**

~Hitsugaya's PoV~

I was meeting some of his friends out in a fair by the pier. It was in November so it was slightly chilly. It was going to be Hinamori, Matsumoto, Inoue, Kurosaki, Yasutora, Hyuga (Neji), Hinata-san, and I. Matsumoto and Hinamori called in earlier though, saying that they were busy.

I arrived ten minutes early, wearing long khaki jeans and a short-sleeved brown shirt with a white collar sticking out of it. The number 10 was written on the shirt pocket and I wore a black belt on his pants. I glanced at my black watch, shifting my weight from one foot to another.

My phone rang after three minutes. I checked the caller I.D. _Kurosaki…?_ I opened it, pressing the green button that would answer.

"Hitsugaya. What do you need?" I greeted. **(When he says "Hitsugaya" he means it like "This is Hitsugaya speaking" in a very stoic, man-of-few-words kind of way.)**

"Toshiro. It's Ichigo. I can't come," I heard his voice drift over the phone.

"Eh? Why's that?" I asked him. "We've been planning this for a week now."

"I know. Demo, something came up and now I'm watching my sisters. Gomen. I'll see you in school. Tell Hinata I said hi," he said. With that, he hung up before I could say another word. It was no secret that he, as well as other students, often thought of her as a younger sister or a mother-like figure, so it wasn't surprising that he asked to say hi to her. Of course, a lot of them also had a crush on her.

Soon, the last few minutes passed. _Where were they?_

Another five minutes passed before I could see someone. It was Hinata-san, judging by her unique, dark hair in the distance. She ran to where I was, breathing heavily. She wore a simple white shirt with a thin, brown jacket over it. She wore a purple skirt and knee-high, white socks with sneakers.

"Gomennasai! (pant) I was (pant) held up. (pant) Gomennasai," she said, catching her breath.

"Iie. It's fine. No one else is here yet," I told her. "Matusmoto, Hinamori, and Kurosaki all called in busy. I guess we're waiting for Inoue, Yasutora, and Hyuga." I sighed. "They're late," I couldn't help but mumble. "Wait, isn't Hyuga supposed to come with you?" I asked.

"Ano…Neji-niisan had to run an errand so he couldn't come. Orihime-chan caught a cold. Sado-kun said something came up," she said, counting off each of their reasons on her hands. She had a slight blush on her face that was most likely from running and nervously began playing with her fingers.

"I guess it's just us. Come on," I said, walking ahead of her. I could hear her quiet footsteps come next to me gracefully. I paid for her fare, ignoring her complaints.

"It's fine. Besides, if I don't Hinamori and Matsumoto will annoy me about 'how to treat a lady on a date' and junk like that." And making a good impression is on the top of my list.

"Ano…I didn't know that this was a date," she said, tilting her head with her finger on her lip. I continued to walk, ignoring how heavy my feet suddenly felt.

"I didn't know that either, but knowing Matsumoto and Hinamori, they'll find out we were alone and figure it's a date," I replied, feeling slightly irritated at the very thought of the gossip they would come up with, naturally. She smiled.

"Gaya-san is right like usual~," she singsonged, smiling a bit. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on. I don't intend on paying so that we could chat. Let's go on some rides," I suggested/ordered. She smiled.

"Un!" she said, her eyes shining.

We went on several roller coasters. After every one of them, she would do the same thing. She would look at me and laugh, saying in between giggles, "You're hair gets even more unruly. It's funny. I never thought it could get any spikier." Then, she would run her fingers through my hair to straighten it out. I would swat her hand away and turn my head to the side so that she couldn't see my miniscule blush, which she would always see since she was very observant. After, I would glance at her and mumble, "Not everyone has super straight hair." She would pout, telling me that she didn't wish for it. Then, we would meet eyes and turn away. She would see a new ride during this, and with sparkling eyes, she would ask to go on. I wouldn't be able to say no and we would ride it, the same thing happening after. After a while, we simply walked around the fair, checking out the booths.

The sun was still high in the sky, so we walked around. I won her a wolf doll in a shooting game and she won me a dragon figurine out of the same game. The wolf doll was soft with black fur and bright blue eyes. The dragon was on guard, holding a sword in its claws. Blue scales covered the dragon as ruby eyes shined. We walked around some more, finding a trinket shop, in which Hinata-san begged me to go to. I couldn't really say no so that was why we were walking around inside as I ignored the giggles, pointing, and whispers girls were directing at me while glaring at the guys who were directing them at Hinata-san.

"Ah, Gaya-san. Look. These charms are cute," she said, holding a pair in her hands. They were cell phone key chains of two stars. One was a bright white with a lavender wink and smile. The other was a color like Hinata-san's hair and had a bright turquoise (closer to a green) smirk. Her eyes were shining with joy, just by _seeing_ these. I couldn't help but wonder what she would do if she _had_ them.

"Un," I said in my usual tone. She placed them back and looked at other things in the shop. I busied myself by looking at some good luck bracelets. One that caught my eye had a light blue dragon running across the length of it, looking a lot like the figurine I got. Another had a moon with tons of little stars surrounding it. She took a look at it.

"I know. I'll buy them both," she said suddenly, grabbing them out of my hands.

"Oi! Matte! You don't need to do that!" I called out to her. To no avail, she simply paid for it and smiled despite my brooding look.

"Don't look like that. I had extra money since you paid for my ticket. Here. You can get first pick," she said with her closed-eye smile. She held the two out for me. After a few seconds, I took the one with the moon on it and tied it around my wrist. She took the one with the dragon and tied it around hers with a bit of trouble. I noticed an ice cream stand a few feet away from the store. I handed her some money.

"Go buy some ice cream. I'll come in a few minutes," I told her. She looked at me confusedly for a moment before nodding. She left, the door closing with the bells jingling as someone else came. The girl took over for the person behind the counter, laughing when he tripped on the way out. I grabbed the key chains and handed them to the new clerk. She smiled.

"It's on the house," she said. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Nani? Hinata-chan and I are good friends. It's a good thing she didn't see me. Then, she would see the presents you were going to get her. Hurry. Tell her Hikari-chan says hi." I nodded after a while. It was likely. There were many people Hinata-san knew.

"Arigato," I told her before leaving. I saw her waving from the counter before helping another customer. I arrived as she was near the front. I handed her both of the key chains, ignoring the complaints she sent my way.

"Can't you just thank me and take 'em?" I asked. She pouted.

"Fine. Demo, you have to have one too!" she decided, handing me one. It was the white one. I rolled my eyes before taking it. It wouldn't matter how much I argued, she would end up giving it to me anyways. We both hung it on our phones. She smiled.

"Miss. Your ice creams are ready," he said, handing her two cones. She received them happily, handing one to me. We ate them sitting in the ferris wheel while watching the sun set.

"Ano…Gaya-san," she said cautiously.

"Hm?" I questioned, still indulging in the ice cream.

"How long do you think it will be until all of them find out that they are doing a terrible job of hiding from us?" she asked, shifting her eyes behind her. The cart behind us held all of those who said they wouldn't be able to come, plus Kurosaki's two sisters. I rolled my eyes.

"Who knows. Ah. You've got some ice cream there," I said, pointing to my own cheek to show her where. She rubbed part of it off, but missed a good half of it. I laid my hand on her cheek and pulled face close to mine. I licked it off, automatically feeling the heat of her blush rush to her face. I smiled. I brought my lips closer to her ear and whispered.

"I got it."

* * *

**I know that this is so cheesy and all, but I thought it was kind of sweet. Anyways, I hope to update again before school starts. Hope to hear from my fans.**


	10. Juice

**Do not own Naruto or Bleach. Takes place in a park and imagine their clothes. (P.S. They are not Shinigami. They are not Shinigami in any of my one-shots in this.)

* * *

**

~Hitsugaya's PoV~

I looked at it, wondering how to open it. I stared at it for quite some time. Apparently my staring was a lot more odd than I thought.

"Ano…Gaya-san. Do you need help?" she asked, looking at me with those bright eyes of hers.

"Hn," I grunted, holding the thing out to her. She smiled slightly, being one of the few who could understand my grunts.

_("Practice," she says. 'With who?' I can't help but wonder.)_

She pulled the small straw off from the side and pushed it into a corner in the box. She handed it back to me, our fingers brushing the slightest bit. I stared at it, blinking. She giggled, the sound soft and sweet. She held up the straw to my lips. I blinked once before sucked at it.

She smiled, glad that she could help me I suppose. I just drank from it, my mind wandering away like always. I was interrupted when the juice box squished and there was no other liquid inside. She glanced over at me, holding hers up silently. I took it from her, thanking her with a nod.

She smiled again, taking a bite out of. It's not every day that we got to hang out together as normal people on a picnic. It also was every day that we had to do our job. A shady character turned into an alleyway. I nodded towards it. She nodded back. We packed up casually, walking towards the alley. I dumped my juice box into a garbage bin, silently wishing that we could have days like this more often, just days with the two of us as normal people and some juice boxes.

* * *

**This is short I know, but anyways I hope you liked it.**


	11. Karate Class

**Do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**

~Hitsugaya's PoV~

I'm not really sure when it started. I'm not exactly sure why either. When I asked Hinamori, she turned away laughing, telling me that it was something I had to figure out myself. It was unusual. She usually told me everything. I supposed it wasn't a bad thing, but not a good one either. I'm not really sure.

"Toshiro-san?" Her soft voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to her. I noticed how she left her hair down today. _What is this feeling?_

"Hai?" I asked, taking note of how she was staring over me, not at me. _Why does it feel like I'm walking on air?_

"Ano…You can let your opponent go. The match is over," she said, pointing down at the person I was holding down. I noticed how she had tied her white belt a little differently than before. _Why did it seem like every detail was important?_

"Ah. Gomen," I said, getting up off of the person. I turned to her. "I thought I asked you to call me Hitsugaya." I saw how surprised she looked._ Why do I feel chills when I'm with her?_

"Ah. Gomennasai!" she squeaked, probably reprimanding herself in her head. She took my hand in hers and I couldn't help but enjoy the warmth it gave off. _Why do I feel warmth at the same time?_

"There's something I want to ask you," she said, smiling that amazing smile of hers._ Why does it seem like it nothing matters as long as she smiles?_

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?" I asked, as we turned into an empty room. _Why does it seem like everything in my world revolves around hers?_

"Iie. I asked Sensei. He said to hurry," _she replied. Why is it that every time we brush against each other, electricity runs through me? No way. I don't. We're just friends. But…_

"To—I mean Hitsugaya-san?" she asked softly. I had absentmindedly stopped.

"Hm?" I questioned thinking of other things.

"I kind of…really…I sort of…really…like…ano…you," she said, her words jumbling around. "And…I kind of…ano…want to at least know…sort of if…ano…you might like me."

"Eh?" My question brought the entire class staring at the two of us. I glared at them while Hinata-san turned a bright shade of red, telling me to shush.

"I mean—I just wanted to know and if you don't like me, it's okay. I mean, I've been getting my hopes up lately and it's not a big deal an—" she broke off as I kissed her, turning her red.

"Gomen. I guess I've been a bit dense lately. I really like you too though," I said, smiling. Behind me, I heard Hinamori as well as some of the other students in the karate class whisper and go "Awww!" I turned around.

"Urusai!" I yelled, noting how Hinata-san smiled despite her deep blush.

"Can I call you Toshiro-kun?" she asked shyly.

"If I'm allowed to call you Hinata-chan," I said. She nodded. After that, all the guys in the karate class decided to dog pile me while the girls offered Hinata-chan their congratulations. When I finally got up, I yelled at them.

I guess noticing things isn't that bad. I guess being in love isn't bad either. I suppose it's actually good.

* * *

**Terrible! D: I feel sad! TT-TT This was the one I was looking forward to too. Oh well. Hope you liked despite my bad writing.**


	12. Light Love

**Do not own Naruto or Bleach. I do not own Fruits Basket's plot or the parts of the poem. (The poem is by Ivan Minic, I think it is. That's what some website says anyways.)

* * *

**

~Hitsugaya's PoV~

"Don't," I ordered harshly, trying to keep tears back. "Don't you dare."

"Gomennasai, Toshiro-kun, if I may call you that. I know you prefer senpai, but I've always wanted to call you that once." Her eyes held a soft look in them.

"Listen to me! Don't you even think about closing your eyes!" A tear fell on her cheek. I could feel moisture running down my cheeks and meeting up on my chin.

"Don't cry." She lifted up her hand to brush some tears. "Forgive me." In the distance, distinct alarms could be heard. I held her hand, wishing to transfer some of my energy to her.

"You'll be alright! I promise! Just stay awake! The ambulance is almost here!" I cried, desperately. Almost in slow motion, her eyes began to close and her breath began to quiet.

"Gomennasai," she said once again, opening her eyes the slightest bit.

"No! Come on, Hinata-chan! You—You idiot! Don't close your eyes! The ambulance is right around the corner! Just a few more minutes!" I yelled at her, frustrated. _Why was she dying? Why couldn't it be me?_

"Toshiro-kun…I hope that where I go, there will be bright stars and a beautiful ocean," she said wistfully. Her eyes were starry as though she were already there. It reminded me of the time she told me that as soon as she graduated college, she wanted to live in a place like that.

* * *

_Flashback…

* * *

_

"What are you going to do with yourself after you graduate?" I asked collectedly.

"That's easy!" she squealed. "I'm going to live in a 2-story house by a beautiful ocean with bright stars above. I'm going to have a husband that I love and two children, a boy, then a girl. I'm going to have a job as a doctor and, hopefully, live a long life." She said all of this simply as though it would be no trouble.

"Tch. Sure you are," I said sarcastically.

"Muo. **(Geez.)** Toshiro-senpai sure is mean," she pouted.

* * *

_End of Flashback…

* * *

_

"Live long. Find the girl of your dreams and marry her. Have a close family and live a life without regrets. I hope the girl you meet isn't a scatter-brained klutz like I am. Do you remember? That's what you said…when we first met," she breathed. More tears fell on her face, but she seemed unaware.

* * *

_Flashback…_

* * *

I walked down the hallways towards my classroom, wondering if my lazy partner, Matsumoto had finished her half of the work. Someone with a large stack of papers bumped into me gently, jostling the stack.

"Ah! Gomennasai!" a soft, soprano voice came from around the pile. The person bowed, papers flying everywhere. "Ah! Ah! My papers! Ah! Please don't step on them!" she squeaked as she tried in vain to gather all the papers. I sighed.

"Oi! Watch where you walk!" I yelled at a passing student. I helped the girl pick them up, ignoring the scared/surprised looks. "Nani?" I growled. Everyone turned around, wary of the many papers. Within minutes, I gathered a good amount while she held the rest. "What type of scatter-brained klutz bows with such a large stack of papers in her hand?" I grumbled while handing it to her.

"Ah! Gomennasai…Arigato…eto…Toshiro-senpai," she thanked.

"Do I know you?" I asked bluntly.

"Ano…We have a lot of classes together," she said sheepishly.

"Oh," I said simply, feeling a bit stupid. "I'll see you later…"

"Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata," she introduced.

"Un. See you later, Hyuga," I said, walking away.

* * *

_End of Flashback…

* * *

_

"Baka," I muttered. "Baka. Baka!" I yelled at her now, closing my eyes and letting the tears run down my cheeks. "Quit talking like that! You're not my best friend, or even my friend! You're not pretty! I don't like you and I don't want to be with you! I won't even cry at your funeral!" I paused to catch my breath. Tears ran down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

"Sodesuka. Gomennasai," she whispered, her breaths slowing down even more.

"Quit talking like that! You didn't even let me finish," I breathed. "You're not my best friend, or friend, because to me you're more. You're not pretty, you're the most beautiful person I know. I don't like you, I love you. I don't want to be with you, I need to be with you. I can't cry at your funeral because I want to be the one with you, even 6 feet under. So…So. So! Live! Got that?" I yelled furiously, touching her lips to mine after. When I pulled away a few seconds later, there was a blush and small smile on her face. She closed her eyes.

"Arigato, Toshiro-kun. I'll never forget this," she whispered. "Live. Live for me. Onegai…" Suddenly, she wasn't breathing at all.

"Hyuga! Hy—Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! Don't leave me! Hinata!"

* * *

I sat up abruptly. Tears streamed down my cheeks as though it happened yesterday.

"Hinata. Hinata," I whispered in a chant. I said it over and over as though it would somehow bring her back to me. "Hinata. Hinata."

* * *

"Hey Hinata," I whispered to the wind. I lay some pink cyclamens down. I crouched down, facing her.

"Resignation and goodbye…" I said thoughtfully. "You know, Hinata, I woke up today thinking about you. I miss you a lot. I wish you were still here. With me. If you hadn't told me to live, I probably would have killed myself. Last night, I decided that I would finally give up on you. That's why I bought cyclamens…but…I can't. I'm sure that you would have wanted me to. For now, I'll say I picked it because it was pretty. Love you. I'll…see you later." I felt a sudden pressure and warmth in my lips, as though someone else had theirs on it.

"Aisheteru…Toshiro-kun," I heard someone say. _Hinata…The light of my life…My love…Wait for me. I'll stay loyal and when I die, I'll rejoin you…once again…_

* * *

**I hope you liked! There was a bit of Fruits Basket in it. There was also a little bit of some poem. I hope the wait was worth it!**


	13. Music

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I thank all my fans for waiting and hope this isn't a disappointment.

* * *

**

~His PoV~

"Her voice…That was what caught my eye at first. Not her unique inky, long hair or her moon-like, bright eyes. It wasn't the fact that she was actually shorter than me, a fact that a certain naïve, brown-haired girl teased me about. It wasn't that she was quiet, a trait that most girls lacked nowadays. It was because when she talked softly, it sounded almost like she was singing.

"As we met, I learned about her little by little while I told her about me little by little. I learned her favorite color was white and I told her mine was blue. I learned her birthday was a week after mine and she learned mine was a week after hers. I learned she was in the tae kwon do class while I was in karate. I learned she played the cello and piano while I played the violin and viola. I learned she was in the tennis team while I was often found in the swimming pool. I learned we both hated attention and both loved flowers.

"We learned about each other little by little. We hung out together a bit more every time. We celebrated our birthday four days after mine and three days before hers. I would pick her up after tennis while she picked me up after karate. Sometimes, we would garden together, in her house and sometimes mine. We would just walk around most days. Sometimes when we wandered into the music room, we would find ourselves playing duets together.

"After a while, slowly easing her to, I was able to hear her sing. My eyelids felt heavy and my head fell on her shoulder. I don't recall how, but the next thing I knew, she was shaking me awake. _I must have fallen asleep_, I recall thinking.

"Sometimes when she slept over at my neighbor's house, I'd visit, which both of them didn't mind. We often sat in the backyard under/on the tree, laughing about the latest news or talking about random topics.

"One day, a rumor circulated that we were dating and the attention the two of us tried hard to avoid came crashing down without a warning. Though we denied it, everyone still thought we were dating and after all of the commotion went down, we gave up on changing their minds.

"Another time, she came to pick me up at swimming. Several guys tried to hit on her, though she was too innocent to realize what was going on. I ignored it mostly, but when one suddenly came up to her and hugged her, I drew the line and punched him. She fussed over me after the large brawl between the two of us and fussed over the other guy just as much. She dragged the two of us over to her apartment, not letting us get a word in at all, only letting us get our stuff. She rubbed something soothing on the bruise under my right eye and swabbed alcohol on the scratches on my back while holding ice to the guy's black eye and swabbing alcohol his scratched arms (not at once), letting me know that the guy was her older (protective) cousin and letting her cousin know that I was 'that guy I told you about' or something like that. He gave me an ultra icy glare while I glared right back. She knocked him over the head, saying something that made him grudgingly say, 'You're alright.' I blinked owlishly before she giggled, throwing me my shirt. I hastily shoved it on, slightly embarrassed.

"Once, she introduced me to her younger sister. I remember stating that two couldn't be related when the little girl bluntly said that I wasn't a good boyfriend. She laughed, stating that while she took after her now-deceased mother, her younger sister took after her father. I half-heartedly glared at her when she laughed at my expression when her younger sister asked her what type of boyfriend I was. I tried to explain to her that we weren't dating, but apparently it didn't really sink in until she got a weird explanation from her older sister, which sounded really confusing. She told me it was a secret language between them.

"We still continued our random walks to nowhere in particular. More often than not, she sang. Soon, I actually asked her out and though our dates didn't look much different, we could feel it. We dated, and of course her little sister once again teased us. Her cousin kept a hawk's eye on us and her father did too. A lot of people did, actually. It was a bit of a pain, but at the same time, it was nice knowing so many people cared. It was with their help that I can stand here now, holding her hands, ring on our fingers. Thank you."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes before shyly kissing my cheek. I smile before kissing her on her forehead. The people around us look away or go "Aw!~" I roll my eyes before proceeding with the wedding, ignoring the loud blond that started yelling.


	14. Nightmare

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**

~His Point of View~

She suddenly sat up in the bed across from mine. She breathed heavily, one hand on her head. Her other hand was shaking, clenching her sheets tightly almost as if they were a life line. She glanced over at me, her frightened eyes shifting over my silhouette slowly. Her eyes met mine before she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Go-Gomennasai," she apologized. "D-Did I wake you?" I sat up before looking over her. She sat on the bed across from me, trembling heavily. We were put together as roommates for this school trip, because unfortunately, the teacher was a pervert and was very messy. She was my neighbor (who was a few years older than the two of us)'s best friend and since the three of us all slept over before, it was not as awkward as it could have been.

"Iie," I said finally. "What's the matter? You're trembling harder than leaf in a blizzard."

"Always the poetic one," she said with a small smile. "It's nothing. It's just a nightmare. Nothing big." My gaze ran over her shaking form and gave her a serious look.

"That's a lie and you know it. What was it about?" I demanded softly. She shook her head, almost as though she were not fully awake yet.

"It's fine. Really. You can go back to sleep," she said. She lay back in her bed, her back towards me. Even though her long-gone stutter had returned and disappeared again, the fact that it had appeared was sound enough to tell me it wasn't "fine" at all. I slipped out of my bed soundlessly and crept towards her.

"Tell me," I said gently, sitting on the edge of her bed. This suddenly reminded me of a time when our roles were switched.

* * *

_Flashback…

* * *

_

My neighbor, she, and I were sleeping over. My neighbor slept in her own bed while the two of us were sleeping on the floor on some quilts. The day had been pleasant. That night, however, was not. My eyes had shut as soon as my head had hit the pillow and my dreams were horrifying, put simply. I had burst up, sweating as though I had just run a long distance in the heat, despite the chills crawling across my back. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself.

"What's the matter?" I heard her soft voice ask. She was sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing," I had answered. "It's just a bad dream."

"Tell me about it. Please?" she had requested. I shook my head, reminding myself it was just a dream. It would mean nothing. Before I knew it, she was sitting beside me, her hands on my cheeks. In her eyes, she was pleading me sadly and before she could ask, I was recounting the tale to her.

The three of us were walking down the street, laughing and talking. Suddenly out of the shadows, a man appeared, shooting my neighbor quickly and aiming it at me. He had laughed crazily before shooting and there was darkness as I heard the gun go off, but no injury on me. She had jumped in front of me, getting shot clear through her lungs. She had whispered my name hoarsely before the light in her eyes dimmed and she breathed no more. I had wept for who knows how long before turning to the murderer.

"Who are you?" I had asked angrily. From the faint moonlight, I was able to see a faint smirk before he stepped under a streetlight and stated simply, "I'm you." He looked exactly like me, except in a few moments, he had pointed the gun at me and shot it, leaving me dead until I had woken up.

I recounted this tale in tears before she wiped them away, leaning my head against her soothing heartbeat. She ran her fingers through my hair gently before I had fallen into a comfortable sleep. I had woken up, still leaning on her, which my neighbor let me forget.

* * *

_Flashback End…

* * *

_

"Please?" I added on. She sat up, her face turned towards me, tears in her eyes.

"It was terrible," she said softly. "Y-You died and so did Mo-chan. And…And you were both trying to save me, but I couldn't do a thing. T-The worst part is that after you guys were dead, the person turned towards me and it was _me_." She broke out into a fresh river of tears, covering her face with her hands.

"It's okay," I whispered gently to her. I pulled her towards me, rubbing her back. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's okay." I repeated this over and over again as my shirt got wet. Before long, her breathing calmed and was sound asleep, except her grip around my waist didn't relax at all. I soon gave up before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear and falling asleep.

The next morning, my neighbor, who had come along as a teachers' assistant, barged in. Of course, as we soon found out, she wouldn't let the two of us forget about this either.


	15. Opposites

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. While I was writing this, I noticed I love making the one-shots into His PoV and not Her PoV. It was just an interesting thought to me because I love making it Hinata's PoV in Life and Death. Weird right?**

* * *

~His PoV~

It was so obvious we were opposites.

Everything about us was different.

Our looks for one.

She was taller than average girls, towering at five and a half feet, the exact same height as her older cousin. I, however, as much as I loathed to admit it, was shorter than average at four foot four despite the fact that we were both now 15. The top of my head was under her chin, but never once would she look down at me.

Her hair was long and calm while mine was shorter and spiked up everywhere. Often, I found people would ruffle her hair to see if they could get it to stand on end. On the other hand, some people had tried to straighten out my hair before I smacked their hand away.

Her eyes were large and soft while mine were narrow and cold. Whenever she looked at me, she looked at me with respect and happiness and though I kept my façade up, I was also respectful and happy with her as well.

Our personalities were different.

She was a soft kind of person, who would say yes to just about anything, considered other factors as well, including others' feelings, excluding her own feelings. On the other hand, I was colder and would think about myself the most. More often than not, I would help her from doing something she in all reality hated while she would drag me to do things I ended up enjoying.

She would make a decision right away and stick with it. I would think of all possibilities and outcomes, then make a decision. She would usually have her mind set on having me do something, usually for my benefit, and I would automatically agree because arguing with her was futile.

She always had a gentle smile while I had a smirk or scowl plastered on. That was one thing that was the same though. We had the façade up all the time. She was always motherly while I was constantly mature. In reality though, she wanted to have a mother and I wanted to be a kid.

It was odd really.

We were total opposites, but we had somehow gotten together. We were under the shade of an oak tree by a lakeside. It was empty except for the two of us. My head was in her lap and her fingers were running through my hair.

"What's the matter?" she asked. My eyes were half-lidded, staring up at her.

"We're so different," I said finally. "I'm happy that we're still together though." She smiled, humming happily. I felt a comforting blackness in the edges of my vision.

"Mo-chan was right," she giggled. I blinked, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"What?" I asked fuzzily, trying to stay awake.

"She said opposites attract. She was right," she stated. I couldn't reply. I was asleep.

* * *

**Done!~ Tsu-chan has to catch up!~ I can't wait when she writes! Is it just me or are my one-shots getting shorter? Review please! **


	16. Puzzle

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did, they would both be combined and my plot would be the actual story.

* * *

**

~Hitsugaya's PoV~

She just didn't make sense. It was like she was a puzzle and each piece was harder and harder to find. The first few parts were easy to acquire.

Her name: Hinata Hyuga

Her favorite color: white

Her favorite foods: cinnamon rolls

Her hobby: gardening and cooking

Those were the first things I learned about her. After some time, I helped her join the company I worked at, if for no reason more than for her reconnaissance skills. It was _not_ because I was curious about her. It was for her skills.

It was two days later I learned something else. She had forgotten her lunch and someone came and dropped it off.

Relatives: father, older cousin, younger sister

When she was assigned as my partner a few days after, I learned other facts about her. She stayed quiet for the most part and said thank you and sorry more often than necessary. She finished all the paperwork quickly, managing to also finish the ones my lieutenant had neglected.

Personality: silent, grateful, cautious, nervous, pacifist, hard-working

When I was dying, I learned even more. She kept on crying and whispered soothing things in my ear about how everything was going to be ok. I realized then that she shouldered everything by herself because when she looked into my eyes, I saw all the fear she tried to keep back.

Often: hopeful, easily brought to tears, holding things back

It wasn't until I was on the brink of death that I learned something else. It had been a simple job, but I had gotten careless and taken a bullet near my lungs. She helped me, rambling about things to get my mind off of it until we were nearly there.

Loves: everything

When I woke up, she was asleep next to me. I continued to lie there, staring at the ceiling to think. It was so odd. Most people were so easy to read. _But not her._ I did not know what to make of it. Time seemed to pass slowly and before I knew it, an hour had gone by. She slowly opened her eyes, perking up right away. She immediately told me to stay put while standing up, probably to get a doctor. I grabbed her wrist, finally sorting out the thoughts that had been jumbling up in my head for the past hour.

"Go out with me," I demanded. She stayed silent, a blush climbing up your face. I started rambling. "I really don't know how to explain it. It's just I can usually read people so easily and when I first met you, you weren't. I thought it would be easier to understand you as I got to know you better, but I haven't and I've been thinking that even though you are different, it's a kind of different that I really actually like. So…go out with me." She gave me a soft smile.

"Toshiro-kun," she said. "I would have said yes without the entire speech, but just to let you know, my own family doesn't know me as well as you do." She smiled sadly. "My friends that have been around me even I was too little to go to school would not be able to say half of what you know about me. Is it odd? I suppose, but I think that it's ok because…my important people must be happy above all else. I do not need to be understood." I grew angry.

"What are you saying? Don't lie. Deep down inside, you want to be accepted. Everyone does! It's human nature! It's like saying you don't want happiness for yourself! Don't lie to me! Don't lie to yourself!" I would have continued if she hadn't started to cry.

"I mean! Don't cry!" Being unused to a situation with a crying person, the only thing I knew how to do was order them. (This made me very unpopular for coming to for advice.) Between her tears, she gave me a smile.

"It's ok. I'm happy already, Toshiro-kun. Do you know why? It's because one day, an important person to me asked me what I wanted. It made me happy. Arigato Toshiro-kun," she said. "Arigato."

* * *

**Done!~ I know. As it gets farther along, it's getting worse. I am sorry! I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment.**


	17. Quiet

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Thanks for waiting for so long. Sorry it's lame. Oh yeah, the dorm is four (big) rooms. The main room is the living room with couches and etc. In front of it is the kitchen and dining room. There are two doors on the left and right, both into bedrooms and bathrooms. **

* * *

~No One's PoV~

It was silent, quiet. He enjoyed things like that. Between his loud classmates, yelling roommates, and scolding teachers, it was no wonder. Being a prodigy is hard. He had skipped almost all of middle school and most of high school. He was the youngest in the university, aiming high for the job he had always wanted. He was to become one of the leaders in a company. He had always thought it would be nice, shutting those sarcastic morons up. They had always teased him about being the youngest, most naïve.

That was before she came in the third year of college.

~His PoV~

She was also my age. Her father had apparently heard about me and forced her to study harder, to become the prodigy that everyone would talk about. Her bright eyes had dark bags, telltale signs of her late night studying. There had been some huge mix-up and for some reason, we ended up as roommates. Just in case, a teacher's assistant also lived with us though she was out partying most of the time, not that it really mattered. Half the time, we barely saw each other in the rooms. She left before I woke up and came back while I was asleep. The only signs of her being there were few, a slightly messed up bed, a wet toothbrush, a drying towel, etc. I was often with my friends and she was often with hers. It was only after an entire term did I find out she didn't have any friends who she hung out with. She was studying in the library.

When the library was temporarily closed down due to an insect problem, she studied in our room instead. She didn't bother me at all. She was so silent, that I could sleep through her morning studying. She turned out the light whenever I asked her too, and began to sleep when I slept. After some time, she even turned out the lights just a few seconds before I was about to ask her, as though she were psychic. One weekend day, I was about to walk out the door before catching sight of her still at her desk, in simple jeans and jacket. A pair of glasses was perched on her nose and her hair was up in a bun. Her pen was scribbling on the paper quickly.

Impulsively, I grabbed her wrist and ran out, ignoring her complaints. It had been a long while since I heard her voice so it was rather refreshing, though it was a little strained. Reaching my group of friends, both guys and girls, I threw her literally) at one of them, ordering them to get her ready to hang out and with smiles and bright eyes, they took her away, ignoring her protests. After half an hour, they returned. They had tied her hair into a ponytail and managed to somehow make her wear a flowery tank top that showed off her figure. Though she still wore her glasses, her eyes seemed much clearer now. A light blush painted her face and her lips were pursed. They had (somehow) gotten her a matching purse and in nice (though not comfortable) shoes. She stood with her arms crossed, silently seething. For the first time in a while, she was _pissed_.

"So?" she asked. "What's the point of taking me out here?" Though she looked undeniably beautiful, her attitude made her seem like a diva. The girls rolled their eyes, and pushed her into me. They waved good-bye and ran off with the guys, who I knew for sure would rather have stayed and hung out all together. I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly what I said earlier. We're going to hang out," I said. I dragged her to the cinema and together we watched the most recommended comedy. After many laughs, we went to the arcade and though she was a little reluctant at first, together, we were able to win many prizes. When it turned late, we went back to our dorms. The teacher assistant was already asleep, and by the faint smell in the air, she was also drunk. As though it were habit, she lit a candle and set it on the table. Often when I came back from hanging out with my friends, one would be burning, as though welcoming me home. We both got ready for bed and just before I went into my room, she said something that surprised me.

"That was a lot of fun. Thanks," she said softly. I turned around to look at her. The light was off, but the candle that had often lit up my return home, glowed upon her face. She gave a joking smile.

"You'll have to take responsibility if my grades drop though," she said before turning and entering her room, the door shutting gently behind her.

Time passed. She often came to hang out with us now. She took off her glasses and revealed that she simply didn't like it when people teased her. She let the girls style her hair, but never allowed them to allow her hair to be down. She let the girls pick her clothes, but it was obvious she drew the line. Often, the girls would come grumbling nowadays, as though they were kids that had lost their favorite toy. Even so, the girls and guys (and I) all enjoyed her company. Though it was a quiet sort, everyone got used to her and enjoyed it.

Every night, she would light one candle and every night, she would tease me about my grades dropping. They never once did drop though, not a single percent. Altogether, we often went to the mall, arcade, movies, etc. The girls bought her a lot of new clothes. She even started wearing some of them at school, though not all of them. Together, we earned a lot of prizes and they slowly grew, spreading out across the living room. A few she kept in her room, though she was a little sheepish to admit it. The rather rare smile on her face became more common. Everyone liked her. It was enjoyable being around her. It was a soft kind of happiness, like the candle that glowed every night when she lit it. It was…a lot of fun.

Then one day, everything changed. All the dolls that had been spread out everywhere in the dorm, suddenly appeared in a pile beside the couch. Her hair was back in a bun and she went back to the giant sweatshirts. She wore her fake glasses and refused to go back to the clothes the girls bought her, though she often looked upset after telling them "No." and leaving directly after. She didn't go to the movies, the arcade, anything with us. She went back to studying. Though I still invited her out and a few times even tried to drag her out, she refused and pulled her wrist away. She spoke the absolute minimum with us and every chance to start a conversation and restart our friendship was shot down. When we were in the dorms, she point-blank ignored me, only saying anything on rare occasion. The only thing that was the same was she still lit the candle, reminding me of when we'd return together and I'd watch her light it. Minutes passed, days, weeks, until it had been two months. Then, we found out why.

I had been walking down the hall after school. Normally, I didn't go this way, but I'd been making exceptions lately because she always passed through here after school and I would be lying if I said that none of missed her. More than once, I saw some of our other friends pass by here as well, Kurosaki, Inoue, Arisawa, Ishida, etc. It was hard to find her though, often she ran off when she saw us and most of the time, we were lucky to get a glance of her at all.

The day had been like most days. I had spotted Kurosaki and Inoue passing by, making distracted, small chat while their eyes darted around wildly, looking for a glimpse of her. By accident, I made a different turn and decided to just go back to the dorms. A high, scratchy voice came from one of the classrooms I passed by, calling her name angrily. I had stopped abruptly.

"I thought we told you to stay away from them!" the voice yelled.

"I-I did," her voice came shakily.

"So you did? Then, why are they still coming here? Why are they looking for you? Huh? Answer me!" the voice yelled. I wasn't all that good with names, but I recognized her as the president of my fan club. Beside her were many people, who I was sure was also from not only my fan club, but girls from our friends' as well.

"Maybe they miss me," she said softly. She sat on the floor, her possessions thrown around her; the obvious signs of being shoved and bullied. The girl slapped her before stepping back, crossing her arms. The girl sighed, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Alright. Then, the next time you see them, tell them off. Tell them clearly that you hate them and that you want them to bug off," the girl said as though she were a mother exasperated with her own child. An insane mother.

"N…No," she said quietly.

"Excuse me?" the girl screeched. "What did you just say? What the h311 did you just say to me? Huh? Repeat it!"

"No," she said with more conviction. "It already breaks my heart to ignore them. It'd shatter if I had to lie to them." The girl stormed up to her and grabbed her collar, lifting her up a few inches. She now had a rather dead look to her eyes. I hadn't noticed since she avoided me every time now.

"Do it," the girl whispered. "Do it! If you don't, I'll kill you!" She looked her in the eyes.

"Love…hurts, but people still dare to fall in love. Take a risk. Kill me; beat my body down again and again. There's nothing you can do about it. The memories we've shared are still in my heart. Even if you kill me, I'm sure they'll still miss me. I'm sure that even if you kill me, he won't fall in love with you. Go ahead. Kill me," she said calmly. The dead look was still her eyes. She gave a blank smile, one that I had never seen before.

"You-!" the girl started angrily. A teacher's voice was heard coming down the hall, talking to another teacher, both of who were heading towards the room they were in right now.

"We'll get you later," the girl hissed before throwing her down. I walked on my way, back towards the dorms, watching in the corner of my eyes. They all left the classroom, giggling and smiling as though they hadn't done anything wrong.

I waited in the living room for a long time for her to return, wondering what to say to her. I don't recall falling asleep on the living room couch, but I remember waking to see the candle being lit by her, a soft look on her face. I closed my eyes, feigning sleep, waiting to hear the door of her room close.

I heard her door open, but for moments I lay there waiting to hear it close. I heard rustling before a quilt covered me. Almost to soft to hear, she whispered something to me, her lips meeting my forehead, before I finally heard her door close. I sat up, feeling the lingering feeling of her lips. I couldn't think for a moment before I realized that she hadn't really forgotten or hated us.

I recalled mysterious incidents where a packed lunch would appear in our desks, and though it could have been from fan girl/boy, we had eaten it, compelled for reasons beyond our comprehension. I realized now, she had packed those and made them with a love so deep that no shallow fan girl/boy would be able to put so much feeling into it. Deep inside, we had felt it. We had known that it was something that we held dear and had eaten it.

Occasionally, on an exceptionally bad day, little post-its would appear on our lockers, amidst the love letters. It hadn't been at all confessing or hating, and we had read it, also compelled by some reason beyond comprehension. We had shared them with each other and each was written in the same neat handwriting that proved it couldn't have been a love note. The same handwriting had written to each friend, short notes that said different things, like to never give up and to try your best. It had been short, but we had kept them, at first, because they were unusual, and later because it had become a habit that none of us could break.

Many things had happened and yet, none of us had noticed. After awhile, I reluctantly got up and picked up my phone. I texted a short message to everyone. _She is being bullied._

There was no question who _she_ was.

I put my phone back down and turned it to vibrate, wary that she thought I was still asleep. I shoved it rather roughly back into my pocket as though it were the source of my problems and after some hesitance, lay back on the couch and slept.

The next day, as I expected, everyone texted back, demanding answers and asking questions. We all met at lunch on the roof. Then, in the midst of it all, she opened the door. We all turned to stare at her before she turned around and went back down the stairs before any of us could say a word. After a silent, awkward moment, we began the conversation again.

For days, we watched her, carefully, feeling like spies and even getting walkie-talkies with built in trackers and such. However, no matter how thorough, she always appeared in the dorms with new bruises. After a week, we tightened the watch, some of us even skipping classes. After school, it was my turn. Once again, I passed by the classroom, hoping—no, wondering whether she would be in there or not. She was. Two girls were holding her up, hand marks evident on her face. The girl just snapped, right at that second. She pulled out a knife.

"Just die!" she yelled, swinging it down. I caught her wrist.

"Don't you think that's going too far?" I asked, the two girls dropping her on the ground. They backed away, fear evident in their faces. I held the walkie-talkie that was on my hip and discreetly pressed the side button, knowing that they were coming. The girl dropped the knife.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun!" the girl said, surprised. She feigned innocence. "Oh, this girl was being really stupid. She said she wanted to die and pulled the knife on herself. We were trying to hold her back, but it was really lucky that you came!" The door opened, everyone there. Some of the fiercer girls jumped into the crowd and started a fight, dragging whomever they could into it and causing as much damage as possible. The guys stood guard so no girl got through and the rest of the girls and I helped her up onto her feet.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?" she asked hoarsely.

"Helping you out," one of our friends answered.

"Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?" another asked. She cried and we consoled her. The girls behind the bullying got suspended/expelled, depending on the crimes they did and there were many rumors going about. They quieted down after a while. She hung out with us again and it was as if something had been filled. We were all happy. Unfortunately, some of the older guys and girls decided to throw a party, which inevitably ended up with alcohol. I walked out of the dorm (luckily not ours) and went to the garden, surprised to see her already there, sitting on a bench.

"Hey," I said finally, joining her.

"Hi," she said softly. "It's too noisy. I came out here for some peace and quiet," she explained.

"Yeah," I answered shortly. It was silent.

"Thanks," she said finally. "for everything."

"It's no problem," I said a little tiredly. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Besides, I should really thank you."

"What?" she said curiously and a little flustered.

"Nothing," I said. "Just be quiet." And so she did.

* * *

**Sounds like a typical high school story to me. Anyways, review!**


	18. Run

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I got this idea after watching Epik High's song "Run" and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

~His PoV~

I lined up at the starting line and looked back for a second. They were still there. My parents. My ex-fiancé. They stood their mocking me with their happy smiles. God, when did my life become so messed up?

I took off in a run, pumping my legs around the track. When I was little, it was fine. Then, my parents started fighting and somehow, I always ended up injured. It was about when I entered middle school that they started beating me as well. I ended up with my dad when they divorced and for a while, I was the common bad boy of the school, skipping class, drugs; the works. I ended up getting more abused by my dad until I entered high school.

My feet met the ground at a fast pace, my breath becoming shorter. I had met her there, Hinamori Momo. She was kind and we were together all throughout high school. I started being the best I could, athletic, smart, everything. I worked out everyday, my blood and sweat marking the floor. I was captain of the boxing club, vice captain of the swimming and basketball team. I studied until my fails had become straight A's and I became one of the top kids in my class. When I proposed to her at our last year, a promise to marry after college, she had so happily accepted.

My heart was pounding. Then, one stupid motorbike accident. Everything gone. My girlfriend threw the ring at my face, declaring that she was engaged to another guy, Aizen, and had been for months. It just crushed my heart. My dad kicked me out after an especially long beating. I now lived in a rather cheap, rundown hotel with my few possessions. I lost a leg, and all of my sports positions. The trophies I still had mocked me of that happy time.

I stopped, my breath coming out in pants. I glanced again at my lost leg and couldn't help, but scream. _Why did this thing have to happen to me?_ I paused, and sat on the bench, my breath short.

A water bottle appeared at the corner of my vision and I looked up. There was a girl with a large jacket and sweat pants. Her hair was up in a bun and had a gym bag.

"Hi. I saw you running. Here, I bet you're thirsty," she said, and I took the water bottle after a wary look. After my breathing calmed down somewhat, I turned to her.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly. She looked at me straight in the eye, rather than at my handicap.

"Do you mind if I run with you?" she asked, keeping eye contact.

"Do what you want," I said, getting up again. She stood up and walked with me down to the track. She didn't turn around to help me. The minute I started running, she was close behind. She followed me at an easy pace despite the fact that I was running rather hard. After another lap around the track, we stopped. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out another one.

"Here," she said, handing it to me before pulling another one out for herself.

"What do you really want?" I asked her again.

"I'm just here to run. Honest. I'm a normal person and so are you," she said, once again looking at my eyes, not my leg.

"Whatever," I said, getting up. She hopped up as well before holding her chest and falling back on the bench.

"I guess this time I'll have to watch," she said and true to her word I could feel her eyes throughout the lap. I stopped and stood by her.

"Okay, what do you want? What's your problem?" I asked. She looked at me with bright eyes that reminded me of a child's, but there was something deeper; a layer of wisdom that shouldn't be there.

"I don't think you'd want to listen to my long life story," she said waving it off.

"I'll tell you mine," I blurted out. _Where did that come from?_ After a few seconds, I heard her reply.

"Okay," she said, looking at me. "Well, let's see. It started it out as a normal happy family with my parents, my little sister, and me. Then, my parents started fighting. Then, my mom just died. Stress, heart attack, call it what you want. She passed on. Then, my dad starts arguing with me now. Luckily, he didn't bug my little sister, but let's just say that being in his spotlight wasn't very fun." She winced a little.

"Then, I'm bullied throughout middle and high school for being a geek even though my grades were terrible in middle school no matter how much I studied. After some time, my dad kind of fused out. He didn't eat, drink, work, nothing. God it was a nightmare. Next thing we know, our house is taken, my sister committed suicide, and I'm left with an abusive, lazy dad with a giant debt on our shoulders. So, I get a part time job while trying to save up money for college despite my dad's protests to give it to him to use and when I was 17, he got really upset one day and stabbed me. Luckily, I lived, but it took a major surgery that used up most of my savings and next thing I know, my dad also commits suicide.

"Talk about crazy, but I get into a good college and have a part time job that pays well. Sometimes, I come out to run and just think. Your turn," she said casually. So I explained it to her. I found that I used my hands to explain things and that my voice got stronger. At the end, for the first time I see her staring at my leg.

"Like I said," she said soothingly. "We're normal people, you and I, and we're simply here to run. She took off her jacket and showed me her arm, which was also robotic.

"I didn't tell you where he stabbed me, right? I lost an arm and I can't have any kids," she said, a sad look on her face as she put her hand on her stomach. "Oh well. I guess I'll have to adopt."

"So," I said slowly. "You're not upset about it?"

"Psh. Of course I am, but the way I see it, if I keep on thinking back, I'll just end up regretting everything and drowning in self-pity. But, if I look at how much I can do now, it's much easier. Besides, having another kid like me is just going to cause trouble. It'd be best to adopt and give a home to someone else who abandoned hope and to give it to them once again. Anyways, I have to go to my job now," she said turning around with her bag on her shoulder, her jacket draped on her arm. She turned back around and smiled. "Later Hitsugaya-kun."

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked. She turned back to me.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata. Call me Sunny," she said before turning back around and walking off until I couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

**Yay! Not so much of a difference in time since my last update! I really love the song and I think you should listen to it. Here's a link (on youtube, which I do not own): .com/watch?v=PdfsavhjpUE **

**It has English subtitles so you can understand it. The translations aren't that bad, but I'm not too good at Korean so I guess I shouldn't say anything.**


	19. Secrets

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

~His PoV~

Secrets. Doesn't everyone have them? Like, for example, I secretly like flowers. I'm one of those nerdy, but athletic kids so I guess it wouldn't be a surprise if I had some laughable secret. But, there's one person that I'm curious about. Does she, my crush, have secrets as well?

She's one of those well-rounded girls, good at sports, schoolwork, and still looks beautiful. We were friends, even though we weren't really alike. I thought I got along with her well enough, but more often than once I wondered what her secrets were. It drove me nuts for a week before I asked her.

"Secrets?" she said looking at me. "Of course. Everyone has them. Hmm…I love flowers and sweets."

"Everyone knows that," I said. She looked surprised.

"Hmm…Then, how about this? I am in love with someone," she said.

"What?" various people yelled. They crowded around her, asking questions before she took a step back and winked, her finger to her mouth.

"It's a secret~" she said, effectively shutting them up about the crush and gushing about the cuteness factor. It was still in my head. She had a crush and the chance it was me was not that good. After it died down, I tried asking her.

"My crush? Well, it is a secret, but I'll tell you. Oh! My dad's here to pick me up," she said and so it was. Her dad's car was parked out in the front, honking at the other cars to get out of the way. He wasn't a patient man.

"See ya!" she called out, waving before running towards her dad's car.

_Secrets. Everyone has them. Even she does. I'm sure everyone does. _

I let out a rueful smile.

_Even if they are heartbreaking._

She turned back around and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're the one I love," she whispered in my ear before waving and going back to her father's car, where I was sure she was going to get an earful from her father.

_Secrets. Everyone has them. Whether it puts a smile or frown upon your face._

* * *

**Okay, that was rather short…and lame. Whatever. Hope you liked it all the same. (Tsu-nee! You have a lot of catching up to do!~)**


	20. Trust Me

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

~His PoV~

She was there again, lying on the park bench. It had been a month now. Every morning when I went out for my jog with my cousin, she was there, asleep in the middle of winter in thin clothes. She was a girl in my class, the class representative. Lately, a bunch of girls had been bullying her since she had reported them skipping class, wearing too-short skirts, etc. She stayed strong though, continuing without fail to report them to the dean. It was odd that she slept in the park though. Last I heard, she was a rich girl, living with her father, cousin, and sister in a mansion. I had to admit though, I found it fun to tease her, because she didn't mind, knowing I was joking, but still turning red anyways.

Finally, I decided I had enough. She had enough junk to deal with at school. The last thing she needed was junk to deal with at home.

"Get up," I said, crouching down so I was eye level with her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She sat straight up, narrowly avoiding hitting my head with hers. "What are you doing here?" She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and shoved them on her nose, as though unbelieving what she was seeing.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? After all, a rich girl shouldn't be sleeping on a park bench in the middle of winter. Right, class rep?" She blushed.

"It's not like I have much of a choice," she muttered, anxiously twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. I stood up and turned around.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon," I said, walking ahead of her without waiting for an answer.

"Wa-Wait! Wh-What do you mean?" she asked. I rolled my eyes before grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. It was too cold. Way too cold. And thin. Too thin. I put a hand on her forehead before I hoisted her up, ignoring her complaints and ordered my cousin to grab her bag. When we got home, I kicked the bedroom door open and threw her on the bed, though not hard enough to actually be hurt.

"Never thought ya' were tha' type o' person," my cousin said, jokingly before stopping, seeing my glare. "Sorry! Sheesh. Anyways, who is she anyways?"

"Class representative," I grunted before kicking my cousin out with the order of making tea. He had a bad habit of sticking his nose where he wasn't supposed to. _Stupid Gin._ I turned to her.

"Umm…Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Sleeping on the park bench isn't good for you, class rep," I teased before my cousin came back with the tea. I handed it to her before kicking him out once again.

"Get to bed," I ordered before walking out.

"Umm…Hitsugaya-kun, why are you doing this?" she asked slowly.

"That's easy," I said. "It's because I enjoy your company. Don't die from the flu just yet, class rep." I heard her protest behind me, but when I shut the door, I could hear her shuffling around, without a doubt, awkwardly falling asleep.

Days past and she still stayed with us, though after much of my ordering and her weak arguments.

"Umm…Hitsugaya-kun, why did you do this for me?" she asked. She had had a cold and almost had frostbite. After several days, she had gotten better, but despite her insistence, I refused to let her leave, especially after hearing how her father had kicked her out, despite her siblings' protests, because she had gotten a 89.7% on a test, unlike her older cousin who had gotten straight 100% throughout his entire high school years. Now, it was summer break and after she had gotten better, she cooked and cleaned for us and always welcomed us home.

I rolled my eyes. Like always, I said the same thing, "Trust me. It's better you stay here with my cousin, his visiting girlfriend, and me than the jerk of a father you have." She always ducked her head. For the first time, I added something. "Besides, we've grown too used to you." She blushed before coughing a little. I smirked.

"It's your fault for being too likeable," I teased. "After all, even my cousin has become a better person." She tried to raise a protest before I cut her off.

"Trust me. It's much better this way." I kissed her forehead before exiting the room, leaving her red.

* * *

**That wasn't what I had planned, but oh well. 3****rd**** update today! Yay!**


	21. Ugly

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Warning: Not for people who like Sakura. Personally, I don't hate her, but I just used Sakura-hating for this one-shot.**

* * *

~His PoV~

"Ugly?" I questioned. She nodded, shyly. "You think you're ugly?" I laughed.

"Sorry," I apologized, seeing her frown. "It's just you're looking at it the wrong way. You're beautiful. For example, take a look at Sakura. She's the so-called pretty one. She's ugly though, on the inside."

"She's beautiful!" she shouted. I couldn't help but snort.

"Yeah, as beautiful as a warthog in pink make-up and jewelry is. She's mean, rude, stupid, obsessive, and bossy. Honestly, she's a pain in the a$$," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Bu-!" she tried to protest.

"She's _ugly_," I said firmly and all protest stayed in her mouth. "You, on the other hand, are beautiful. You're really nice, willing to lend a hand, smart, and helpful. You're _beautiful_." She stayed silent a moment before leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered.

* * *

**This is really short. Review anyways please! (PS 4****th**** upload! Yes!)**


	22. Voice

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. So, I hope you enjoy! I'm almost done!~**

* * *

~Her PoV~

We were surrounded on all sides. Baka trap. I lost track of how many we had cut down. Baka me for falling for it. I soon lost track of how many of us had been cut down. Running my own squad? A furious attack had me staggering back. Wow, I was an idiot. I tried to yell orders, a plan that I knew would have a high chance of turning this battle around, but my attacker wouldn't give me a single moment to breathe. What made me think it was so easy? A hard kick contacted my arm, definitely a bruise-to-be. Being commander really doesn't suit me after all.

"Yo!" a rather obnoxious voice called out, like a cold bucket of water to my face. "You called for back up? Come on. Let's take 'em down!"

"Taicho," I breathed before my distraction cost me a direct attack from my shoulder to my waist.

"Oi!" I heard him yell as the loss of blood made my head fuzzy.

I could faintly see him strike down the opponent before me, before I fell, anticipating the feel of the hard ground. It never came. I wasn't conscious.

"Oi. Oi," a familiar voice called out.

_Who was that…?_

"Oi! Wake up!"

_Oh it's him…Who is he talking to…?_

"Oi!" A stinging pain ran through my cheek.

"Itai!" I screamed, sitting up.

"Told you that it would work better," I heard him say to someone. My fuzzy vision cleared up and I saw that I was in the infirmary with Doctor-san. They were arguing and by the throbbing in my cheek, it was about how to wake patients up. Doctor-san left, mumbling a little with Nurse-san by his side.

"Baka!" I yelled, smacking his arm when my vision cleared up. "Don't wake me up like that!" This sarcastic, cold guy was my taicho, or used to be. We were the same rank now, but as they say, old habits die hard.

"Tch," he said.

"You're stronger than I am!" I yelled at him. "Muo." I turned my head away from him, mockingly snobby. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Eh?" I said dazed, turning a bright red.

"Tch. Strong?" he questioned. "I've been in such a mess since you left. I don't know how you deal with all the paperwork. You organized every single plan flawlessly. It's been a pain. Honestly, how you did it and stayed smiling is really strong. Besides, being strong doesn't mean being able to strike down your enemies. It means to surpass them. I think you do that just fine, planning everything perfectly."

"T-Taicho," I murmured. "Ano…"

"Come back to my division will you? Everyone misses you…especially me," he muttered. I smiled.

"Hai," I answered, turning back to look at him. He turned his head to the side.

"N-Nani?" he asked, avoiding my eyes.

"I want to see! You even stuttered!" I said, excited at the prospect of seeing a new side of him.

"Baka," he murmured teasingly while he avoided me.

"Come on!" I yelled. The bantering went back and forth. I giggled.

"Taicho. Arigato," I thanked.

"Whatever," he waved off.

"Really," I added.

"Just get better soon," he grunted. I smiled as his head turned to the side again. The bantering continued.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, even if it was short. PS Happy Easter!**


	23. Wake Up Part 1

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Hey readers! It's been awhile, sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I hope that this doesn't end up terrible!**

* * *

~His PoV~

I walked down the white hallways, heading towards a certain room in a trance. Everyday I visited after work. The moment after the incident, I had thought about quitting. I stopped coming for about a week before my co-worker came over, knocking down the door and seeing me in my rundown gloom. She had knocked me out of my slump, literally knocking me across the room. Reluctantly, I came back and instead, spent every moment outside of work to watch over her. Sometimes, our co-workers also came, but usually, they made me come alone. They knew that out of everyone, I had been the closest to her. They all treated her like family, but it was obvious that I was the only one who loved her. And I carried the guilt from the incident. It became a habit and now, everything from the door of the hospital to the door of her room blurred.

The door clacked open and I stepped in, closing it behind me. She lay on the bed, in the hospital gown. A mask was placed on her face, to regulate her breathing and a heart monitor beeped near her. An IV drip hung next to her, and the sunset made it red, reminding me of the blood spilled at the incident. I took a deep breath, calming myself down. It's over I reminded myself, or is it? I remember reading a book that once said that people in comas can hear you and talking helps them come back to life. So that's what I did all the time when I came. I always talked. I told her about nothing in particular, the topics varying from my day to food I was craving and at times I talked about her family, who had been worried sick.

She was a happy girl, always smiling and such. Her family members weren't good at expressing themselves, so often she took it upon herself to help them out. Her father owned a well-known company, which worked with anatomy research and some disease cures. Her mother had passed on and her older brother and younger sister were always protective of her. She was a good student and graduated with a high degree. She opened up a bakery and ran it by herself for a while. Then, she hired a few people in poverty, including me, and paid us well to help serve customers. She even provided a place above the bakery to live in. She lived in a separate apartment, though she came over often enough to cook and clean (and take care of us). After some time, I began working back in the kitchen with her and I was the only other person who knew her recipes, which was why it was imperative that I had gone back to work.

I couldn't help but always talk with my hands, even though somewhere in my mind, I knew that she couldn't see me. No matter how hard I tried though, after an hour, my mind would run out of things to say and I would simply hold her hand and stare at her, trying to think of something to say or just staring at her, as if willing her to come back to life.

Her hand was always cold. Before the incident, she was always warmer than I was. It was warmth that felt more comfortable than other people's body heat. In a selfish way, it was almost as if it had been made just for me. I didn't mind getting close to her. Sometimes, I even found excuses to feel her warmth, a brush on the shoulder, pulling back a strand of hair. She'd blush, but she never minded. Now though, it was too cold, as if that warmth had disappeared with her consciousness and everything else of hers, but her body. I gripped her hand harder, carefully, hoping that by some miracle she would grip back.

For the first time, tears ran down my cheeks. When the incident happened and every other day I had visited her, my eyes burned to cry, but no tears came. Now, half a year since she had lived in this hospital room, with her cool hand against mine, I cried. I mumbled her name and through my tears, attempted to tell her the apologies that had never left the tip of my tongue, I felt a certain sensation of relief, as if all the guilt I had just tumbled down. Somehow through the tears, I almost felt her hand move.

I stopped and stared. I tried talking again, watching closely. Once again, her hand twitched against mine. I continued talking, tears of relief streaming down from my face. Slowly, her eyes opened. Her mouth opened.

"Why…" I could barely hear her say. I jumped up from my seat, reaching for the phone, but still holding onto her hand with one of mine.

"Why…?" I heard her say again. I called the doctor, trying to make the words sound like proper words.

"Everything is going to be okay," I mumbled to her, wiping away my tears. Her eyes looked tired and she stared at me, her lips slowly moving, forming the words she wanted to say.

"Why…are you…?" she said slowly and I drank up her voice, ready for any hate from the incident or any anger towards me at all. The door burst open and the doctor and nurse ushered me out to check up on her.

"Stop," she said loudly, breathing hard.

"Now now miss," the doctor said. "You can talk to your friend after. For now, you have to get a check-up and th-"

"Leave," she said in a hiss. Though the doctor and nurse should have ignored her, the authority and anger in her voice made them step out quickly, closing the door behind them; their figures could be seen a few feet away from the door, waiting to be let in. She called my name and I stepped closer cautiously. I hadn't seen her this mad ever. She breathed hard and I knew that she was pushing herself just to speak and put so much authority in her voice.

"You don't sound good. Let me get the doctor. You can talk to me later," I said, heading for the door.

"Sit…down," she said and I complied. She sat up slowly, and without thinking, I took her hand in mine. I was relieved to feel some of her heat coming back and tears pooled at my eyes again.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I repeated it over and over again, as if it would erase the incident. For sure now, she would hate me. My important person would hate me.

"Why…" she wheezed. "Are you…apologizing?" Though physically I knew she was weak, her eyes were full of strength and anger. "Why…are… you apologizing?"

"You're…in this bed because of me," I muttered, looking down. Shaky fingers ran over my cheek and she whispered my name tiredly.

"It's not…your fault," she breathed.

"Bu-" I tried to say. She pulled me close and though the medical smell had replaced her usual scent, it was still slightly there, the odors of the cakes and other baked goods from the bakery.

"You're…the most…hurt," she whispered, letting my tears (and my worries) soak through the hospital gown.

* * *

**Hey! The title (Wake Up) refers to the wish of a person waking from the coma in my story. Did you know that? Well, I hope you liked it. Oh, and this is only part 1. A second part will be coming soon. Look forward to it! **


	24. Wake Up Part 2

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Well, this is part two! I hope you liked the first part and this second part turns out just as well, if not better.**

* * *

~Her PoV~

The scenery around me blurred as I walked to his room. I had always known that anyone could die at any second, but to have it happen so suddenly right in front of me was a big blow, especially since it was to my most loved person. He used to be a man in poverty who I hired to work in the bakery I opened up. However, the staff became part of my family and he became the man I loved. One incident and now, it was hard to go to work. I spent all my leisure time visiting him.

Because.

It was all my fault.

A truck was coming around the corner, sliding along the icy road. He hadn't noticed how it swerved, but I did. Panic swam in my eyes and his confused look made me panic more. I tried to reach out, push him out of harm's way, but I stood frozen, hand slightly outstretched as the truck hit him dead on. His eyes widened the slightest bit as red coated the roads. In a panic, I reached him, calling out his name as the distant sound of a siren could be heard.

The door clacked behind me and I sat down in my usual chair. I had once heard from my friend that comatose people could hear people's voices, so I always tried my best to talk. No matter how hard I tried, however, all conversation would die after a few minutes. The two of us were never that talkative in the first place I could not help but admit.

Today was the day he had been hit exactly one year ago and tears burned in my eyes. No matter how much I yearned to cry though, I had lost much of my emotions when the incident occurred. Smiles were more rare to see and tears would never leak through my eyes. Grabbing onto confidence, I reached out and held his hand for the first time since the incident. Crying on that day, I had been aware of the odd stiffness in his hand over my screams. His hand had always been callous, but this stiffness reminded me of my mother and the rainy day she had died as well. Since then, I had had a fear of holding his hand. It had made his condition seem more real, more dangerous, at the moment. By avoiding it, my life almost seemed like a dream now.

Holding his hand again, made his condition real again. The dream was broken and so was the barrier against my tears. I whispered his name and an apology, blubbering against my tears. Faintly, I could feel his hand twitch and alarmed, I looked up at him. Slowly, his deep eyes opened. A fresh wave of tears hit me as I reached for the button to call the doctor. He mouthed my name as footsteps could be heard.

"Don't…apologize," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked blearily as the doctor arrived with a nurse, ushering me out of the room before I could ask anything more. I waited outside, my mind in turmoil. The doctor left after some time, assuring me of a full recovery, though it would take time (and money). I entered once again, slightly self-conscious.

"Hey," he said slowly, sitting up. I muttered a greeting to him and slowly the words of guilt poured out. He let me sit there, blubbering before giving me a slight smirk/smile.

"Like I'd blame you," he said calmly. I tried to protest, but he cut me off. "How about…you make it…up to me…then?" I looked at him curiously as he gave a smirk. He pulled me closer, meeting his lips with mine.

"How about…a date later?" he asked, smirk growing at the sight of my red face. Unable to speak, I could only blush and nod. One comprehendible thought went through my head though: _why I should have worried is beyond me. Smug, tough, (lovable) and arrogant guy._

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Hey! I'm already on W! Only X, Y, and Z left! Is that a good thing or bad thing? Well, I guess it's both. I work on my other stories, but the fans of this one don't read this anymore. Look forward to X!**


	25. X

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Well, the series is drawing to a close soon. Hope you enjoy X!**

* * *

~No One's PoV~

A swift kick is all it takes. Numbers overwhelm them, however. Soon, piles of students litter the floor. A girl stands there, brushing herself off. She is dressed in comfortable, black jeans with a large, white shirt. A belt is over her shirt, emphasizing her small waist and nice figure. Her inky hair was up in a bun and a blue bandanna was around her head. One gold earring hangs on one ear while a bamboo sword is tucked in the belt. She looked around with her bright eyes, looking over the unconscious delinquents and the other boy standing nearby.

"Tch," was the sound the boy made. He stuck his hands in the suit he wore. "Why are we dressed as a pirate and rich boy again?" The girl sighed, pulling off her bandanna and readjusting it.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. "It's the cultural festival today and these delinquents," she gestured to the ones on the floor, "want to ruin it. So you and I, as part of the disciplinary committee, have to 'discipline' them."

"That still doesn't explain why we're dressed up like this," the boy said, kicking the nearest delinquent to him.

"We don't want the students to panic and instead, we want them to enjoy themselves. We're dressed up like this, so we can pass it off as an event," the girl said. "I'm the pirate that fell in love with the rich boy and you're the cool rich boy who will help advertise our class's cosplay café."

"A total waste of my time," he complained shortly.

"I don't think it's a waste," the girl said softly. "I mean, isn't it nice to hang out together, even it's for this?" The boy looked over at her, letting a short grunt come from between his lips. The girl smiled.

"I knew you'd think so too!" she squealed.

"Anyways," the boy said, eyeing the bamboo sword. "I still don't get why you need that."

"That's easy!" the girl said, smiling. "I need this to protect my treasure."

"Treasure?" he deadpanned.

"Yup! Every pirate has his or her own treasure, y'know!" she explained.

"What might that be?" he questioned. She laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? Well, there are three treasures for me. The first one is this school, which is filled with hopes, dreams, and memories," she said. He lifted an eyebrow.

"The second treasure is the students that are inside the building. After all, it's the job of the committee, right?" she said, pulling out her bamboo sword. Another wave of delinquents arrived, cursing and raising weapons in the air. The two fought harshly before the crowd was on the ground, contributing to the ever-growing sea on the floor. They stood back-to-back as they brushed dust off of themselves, not even breaking a sweat.

"What's the last one?" he asked, turning to her.

"Oh right," she exclaimed. She turned to him, drawing an X on his cheek. "It's you!~" The boy slowly went from a healthy, pale skin tone, to a light pink. The boy opened his mouth and closed it, trying to answer her in vain. She giggled before hugging him.

"Kawaii!" she squealed. He turned a bright red, unable to speak for a while.


	26. You!

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Hope you like it! It's the second-to-last one!**

* * *

~Her PoV~

It was a new year in high school and I couldn't wait. For once, I wouldn't be known. I wouldn't be feared and I would be able to be a normal girl! I squealed. I ran down the stairs. My father, a big business man and the reason why I couldn't be normal, looked at me oddly. I shrugged it off before heading out right away. One of the biggest reasons I couldn't wait though, was because he wasn't going to be there.

He was my childhood friend, and he was also a son of a giant business tychoon. However, he enjoyed torturing me. He spread evil rumors about previous friends, which I never had. He scared everyone into not coming close to me and I was stuck with him all of middle school. He had moved away during the summer, to England I heard. Not only that, but I was going to a prestigious, but rural school. No one would know who I was.

It took an hour to get there and I smiled, knowing that this year wouldn't be so bad. The day passed by as a blur and before I knew it, I had already made several friends.

A week passed and I had already integrated myself into the school. The kids there were so kind and it really was like a dream come true. Unfortunately, that was what it was, a dream.

It had been a month into the school year, before the teacher said one sentence that turned the dream into a nightmare.

"Class, we're going to be welcoming a new transfer student today." I had a seat by the window and I was staring outside at the beautiful trees. I looked up and locked eyes with him. I stood up, my chair scraping the ground.

"Y-You…!" I exclaimed.

"You…!" he yelled, looking shocked. There goes my dream. Hello nightmare.

* * *

**That was rather short, but I hope you liked it. As you can see, it's the typical story where the hated people end up being the couples. Anyways, this is the second-to-last one! Whoo! Two in one day too!**


	27. Zealous

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Well, this is the last one. I hope you liked this series and I hope you continue to support me with my other stories.**

* * *

~His PoV~

She tried her best to try break up the fight in vain. Eventually, another person came over, and with the person's help, the fight was broken up. She caught sight of me and waved, smiling brightly. Behind me, my friends snickered and hit me in the back as I waved back, a little embarrassed that I had been caught.

In first period of foreign language, she tripped on the way to her seat and as the class burst out in good-natured laughter, she blushed.

("Be careful," I said, helping her up.)

In second period of science, she mixed together two wrong chemicals and burned off part of some girl's skirt, which the girl deserved, since she was the one who had convinced her that the teacher had asked her to do so.

(I helped her to the nurse's office, ignoring the embarrassment crawling up my cheeks.)

At break, she broke up several other fights and had brought lots of cookies to share with everyone. She skipped over and handed my friends and I each one before running off with a smile and wave, chasing after another friend of hers.

(I bit down on the sweet treat, a little pleased that she had baked my favorite type.)

In third period of math, she spilled her pencil case on the floor in her hurried response to write down the teacher's notes.

("You shouldn't rush," I reminded her, helping her pick up her things.)

In fourth period of physical education, she had run around an extra lap on accident, due to her blank mind when she ran.

("Good job," I whispered when I walked past her.)

At lunch, she ate, laughing with her friends. My friends snickered when I was caught once again. I couldn't help but yell at the pests as she smiled and laughed, commenting on our good relationship. I blushed before trying to stumble out a retort. She laughed it off before leaving.

("You're blushing!" my friends yelled, laughing at my embarrassment.)

In fifth period of history, she offered to help the teacher and left the class with a giant packet of papers at hand.

(She waved off any help.)

In sixth period of language arts, she read aloud a short, but touching poem, to her embarrassment and the teacher's delight.

(As you can see, I have all classes with her.)

I attended basketball and swimming practice and jogged over to her after her cram school session. She smiled and greeted me. I grunted and slowly processed the fact that it was just after swim practice and I was still shirtless. A towel was around my neck and sweat still ran down my back. I excused myself and changed quickly. My friends cheered me on as I yelled a quick complaint before meeting back up with her.

("A little too zealous or what?" they teased. I yelled back at them.)

She politely denied my offer to help her with her stuff, pointing out that I was carrying quite a lot of things too. I also pointed out that it was a man's duty to help a lady. She laughed it off and we walked together. Not paying attention, we ended up at the park and talked until it was dark. We waved good-bye as the day ended.

("Today was ok," I answered to my mother's question. She dropped the spatula in shock and I could distantly hear her tell my father about me having a good day behind the closed door of my room.)

* * *

**Well, this is the last one. Sadly. Tsu-nee! At least you know there isn't any farther I can take this series/story. Hope all my readers enjoyed it. Thank you for the support and please continue to do so with my other stories. Please! (Yay! Three in one day!)**


End file.
